Vie De Fée
by A.K.A. Tsukii
Summary: Série de Drabble/OS sur la vie quotidienne de nos Queues de Fée basé avant tout sur Lucy. Contient de tout et de n'importe quoi !
1. Un effeuillage pour une défaite

**Vie De Fée **

**Personnages****:**Fairy Tail

**Disclamer****:**Fairy Tail et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la propriété de Mashima Hiro. Bon ça ferait un carnage si jamais ils m'appartenaient huhuhu...

* * *

><p><strong>Un effeuillage pour une défaite<strong>

- Fuuull House ! Jubila Lucy en étalant ses cartes avec une certaine fierté.  
>- Waaaah ! Hurla Natsu dont la mâchoire se décrocha.<br>- T'es chanceuse Lucy, grogna Gray.  
>- O-où sont tes vêtements ?<br>- Aaah !  
>- Hahaha, s'pèce de sale menthol ! T'es même pas encore hors jeu que t'es déjà en calecif ! S'esclaffa le plus bruyamment possible son meilleur ennemi.<br>- Ta gueule bâtard rose vomisseur de flammes !

Et Gray se jeta sur le Dragon Slayer qui lâcha ses cartes, histoire d'être libre de ses mains afin d'éclater sa « _sale __tronche__ d'exhibitionniste __givré_ » auquel on entendit répondre un « _cervelle __de __piaf__ calcinée_ » parmi le tapage qu'ils provoquaient..

Lucy déglutit en même temps que Happy, voyant Erza se lever et se diriger vers les deux idiots d'un pas lourd. Un bruit sourd résonna à leurs oreilles suivi d'une réprimande sévère de la part de la Mage en armure -enfin, elle avait été contrainte de la retirer, ayant perdu précédemment sa mise- et d'un faible « _A-aye_ ».

- Et bien, il ne reste plus que nous deux... Susurra sensuellement la voix de Loki, reportant l'attention de la Mage Céleste sur le jeu.

Lucy déglutit une deuxième fois tandis que Happy lançait un «_DouekiterrRRRrru_ »(1) chargé de sous-entendus avant de se retrouver étalé contre le mur.  
>Gray et Natsu avaient abandonné le jeu en s'adonnant à leur querelle journalière et Erza était partie les corriger.<br>Juvia s'était évanouie de bonheur en voyant le « _corp s__érotique__ de__ Gray-sama __!_ ».  
>Mirajane qui s'apprêtait à retirer sa jupe sans aucune gêne devant le regard gourmand des garçons présents, avait été interrompu par Elfman qui avait crié en chialant « <em>Seul<em>_ le __VRAI __homme__ de __Nee-chan __verra__ Nee-chan __dénudée__ !_» et il avait entrainé au passage Lisanna avec lui.  
>Gajeel avait subitement quitté le jeu lorsqu'il avait été obligé de retirer son pantalon -seule sa petite amie savait qu'il portait son caleçon avec des petits dragons-, en parlant de Levy, elle aussi avait déclaré forfait juste après le Mage d'Acier -seuls les esprits tordus ont su où elle allait-.<br>Cana s'était écroulée ivre morte en cours de route, son père à ses côtés -ne disait-on pas telle fille, tel père ?-.  
>Bref ! Tout ça pour dire que tout le monde était hors jeu, sauf eux. Elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir gagner contre le Lion qui depuis le début n'avait retiré que sa veste et sa cravate. Le « <em>Quinte <em>_Flush __Royale_ » qui sortit de sa gorge confirma ses doutes. Soit il trichait, soit il était très fort au poker pour pouvoir rivaliser avec sa chance. Elle optait plutôt pour la première option. C'était une occasion parfaite de reluquer les filles de la guilde sans remord pour tout playboy qu'il était.  
>Sa jupe ou son haut. Dans les deux cas, il verrait sa lingerie en dentelle aux jolis motifs de fraise -cadeau d'Erza-.<p>

- Veux-tu que je t'aide ? Ronronna Loki dans son dos, passant déjà ses mains expertes sous son débardeur.

_Jamais __il__ n'osait __aller__ si __loin__ en __public__ !_ Bouillonna-t-elle intérieurement en sentant ses doigts effleurer sa cuisse.

- L-Loki ! Protesta-t-elle tout bas, espérant que personne ne les avait remarqué, tout en essayant de se dégager de son étreinte.

Justement, quand elle détacha son regard de ses beaux yeux verts, il n'y avait plus un chat dans la guilde -plus un Mage non plus... okay, je sors-.

- Eh ?  
>- On vous laisse l'enseigne pour la nuit mais c'est une exception ! Lucy, Loki, amusez-vous bien ! Lança Mirajane avec un clin d'œil exagéré, dont la tête dépassait de la porte. Oh, et protégez-vous !<p>

Puis la lumière s'éteignit et un cliquetis se fit entendre.

- HAAAA ? S'exclama Lucy.

Oui quand la guilde se met au Strip Poker, ça se termine sans surprise comme ça.

* * *

><p><span>(1)<span>DouekiterRRRrru: Réplique propre à l'anime (enfin, je crois). Souvent traduit par « Tu l'aiiiimes » ou « Il t'aiiiiime » ou bien encore « C'est beau l'amourRRRrr » en version française.

* * *

><p>Bon, je ne sais pas comment appeler ça... un drabble (il fait beaaaucoup plus de 100 mots mais bon), un One-shot... bref, appelez ça comme vous le voudrez !<p>

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de caser du LoLu partout, donc amateurs de NaLu passez votre chemin (dit-elle à la fin).

Une petite review ? *chibi eyes*

_Tsukii_


	2. Squatteurs, occupeurs et gêneur

**Vie De Fée**

**Personnages ****:** Team Natsu et un certain Esprit Céleste

**Disclamer ****: **Fairy Tail et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la propriété de Mashima Hiro. Sinon j'aurais massacré Ultear pour avoir osé toucher mon chéri d'amour de Z-*SPOILERS*

* * *

><p>Jo (si tu est toujours là) : Oui, malheureusement, le LoLu ça ne court pas les rues (mais je compte les remplir moi, ces rues !). Merci pour ta review ^^ Concernant les dialogues... je ne sais pas, ça a toujours été ma façon de faire, ça m'aide moi à faire la différence entre les paroles dites ou pensées. Suite à ta remarque, j'enlèverai le gras pour les dialogues. Je n'ai pas envie de bousiller les yeux de mes lecteurs !<p>

Sadie (même remarque) : J'aime aussi (on se demande pourquoi *SBAAAFF*) ! Fuhuhuhu...

* * *

><p><strong>Squatteurs, occupeurs et gêneur<strong>

« Aaaaaah~ » soupira d'extase Lucy en retirant ces satanées sandales qui commençaient à lui faire mal.

La Team Natsu -comme on les avait appelés bien qu'en vérité ce soit Erza la vraie «_ chef _»- venait de rentrer d'une longue mission qui avait duré une semaine. Une semaine sur une île sous le beau soleil d'été. Une semaine de torture intense en réalité, à essayer de découvrir le soi-disant trésor enterré sous la terre qu'ils foulaient chaque jour. Le fait qu'ils aient mit autant de temps, avait été la cause de l'altercation coutumière de ses deux imbéciles de coéquipiers.

Le Dragon Slayer avait enflammé accidentellement un bout de la carte au trésor quand l'excitation de partir à la recherche d'un trésor perdu l'avait gagné. Le Mage de glace s'était bien sûr moqué de lui, ce que le garçon n'apprécia pas beaucoup et le lui montra en lui décochant un crochet du droit en pleine figure. Puis Erza -partie on-ne-sait-où- avait ensuite découvert un petit tas de cendres sur lequel une fine couche de glace seyait, vestige de la précédente carte. Bizarrement si on s'en approchait un peu, on sentait une odeur de poisson l'envelopper. Tout le monde sait ce qu'il est advenu des deux idiots -plus du chat volant-, bien que pour rien au monde on l'avouerait.

« Vraiment... on aurait pu boucler la mission en deux-trois jours sans leurs idioties, marmonna-t-elle en massant sa nuque, tout en se dirigeant vers son frigo.

- Ogaeri Lucy !

- Oka !

- Tadaima(1), sourit-elle, contente d'être rentrée chez elle. Attendez...

Elle n'aurait pas dû omettre le fait qu'il n'y avait qu'une chance sur dix qu'elle rentre sans trouver un intrus -comme elle aimait à les appeler-, autant dire pas beaucoup.

- QU'EST-CE-QUE VOUS FICHEZ ICI ! mugit la blonde en leur lançant la première chose qui lui passa à la main, à savoir un épais roman qu'elle avait oublié dans sa cuisine.

- Ouarrgh !

- Lucy, t'es méchante ! Se plaignit Happy dont le sommet de son crâne laissait découvrir une immense bosse. Tu préfères ton livre à nous ! » pleurnicha-t-il en la voyant analyser sous tous les angles son précieux livre avec une mine inquiète.

Sans crier gare, elle tira par son écharpe, le premier squatteur, et par la queue, le second jusqu'à la fenêtre par laquelle elle les jeta sans ménagement. On put entendre dans la rue des plaintes qui satisfirent grandement la Mage.

_N'y aura-t-il pas un jour où elle pourrait rentrer chez elle et ne trouver personne ?_

Elle prit un biscuit du paquet que les squatteurs avaient ouvert et retourna dans sa chambre, prendre son pyjama. Chantonnant, heureuse d'être -enfin- seule, elle pénétra dans la pièce avec l'intention de prendre une bonne douche relaxante mais quelque chose l'en empêcha. Ou plutôt devait-elle dire quelqu'un.

« Tiens, yo Lucy !

- NE TE DOUCHE PAS CHEZ LES AUTRES, ESPECE D'IMBECILE ! » Hurla la Constellationniste en lui balançant ses vêtements à la figure, qu'elle récupéra aussitôt lorsque Gray saisit devant lui, son soutien-gorge noire en dentelle, un air dubitatif sur le visage avant de rougir.

_Dieu__ merci_, il avait gardé son caleçon. _D'ailleurs,__ pourquoi __le __gardait-il__ sous __la__ douche__ ?_ Elle se donna une gifle mentale pour chasser les pensées pas très saines qui lui avaient traversé l'esprit.

Elle fit comme pour les précédents occupeurs et le chassa de chez elle mais elle lui balança quand même une serviette afin d'essuyer son corps encore mouillé, si ér- _STOOOOP__!_ Cette fois-ci, elle dut se cogner intérieurement la tête contre un mur pour éviter que le sang afflue trop à ses joues.

Sa douche prise, elle regagna son salon, jetant des regards suspicieux un peu partout. _Ne __sait-on __jamais, __ils __pourraient__ revenir __!_

Soulagée de pas voir l'ombre d'un Mage, elle se laissa tomber sur son lit quand un bruit suspect attira son attention.

« Eh-eh bien, L-Lucy, je ne savais pas que tu possédais ce genre de _choses_.

_E-ENCORE__ UN__?_ Pensa-t-elle désespérée. Ou plutôt une. Erza elle-même s'était invitée chez elle. En ce moment-même, elle tenait entre ses mains tremblantes une petite boîte qu'elle avait trouvé en fouinant dans les tiroirs de son amie. Lucy en resta muette d'effroi quelques secondes puis ce fut la gêne qui reprit le dessus.

- Qu-qu'est-ce que vous avez tous aujourd'hui ? Gémit Lucy. Non mais quand même, elle avait plus de respect pour Erza que pour les trois autres zigotos.

- J-je pense qu'il faudra bientôt que t-tu en rachètes, lui fit remarquer la Reine des Fées en farfouillant dans la boîte, les joues en feu.

- M-mais ! » Fut tout ce qu'elle trouva à dire en lui arrachant des mains l'objet.

Ensuite elle la mit gentiment à la porte et lui offrit par la même occasion le contenu de sa fameuse boîte puisqu'elle avait l'air intéressé. Puis elle se laissa glisser contre la porte, tapotant par réflexe ses joues pour essayer de se rafraichir les idées. Aujourd'hui avait été la journée où le plus d'intrus s'étaient réunis chez elle, _quatre__s quatteurs __en __une__ soirée_, récapitula-t-elle en s'orientant vers son lit, il fallait le faire ! Il ne manquerait plus que...

Pop !

_Rectification._ _Cinq__s quatteurs._

- Loki ! Siffla-t-elle quand deux bras vinrent encercler sa taille et qu'une bouche se pressa doucement contre sa nuque. Pas maintenant ! Je suis crevée, je viens de rentrer de mission et j'ai dû expulser quatre intrus de chez moi.

- Mmmmh, tu ne m'expulseras pas moi par contre, ronronna le Lion en lui mordillant le lobe de l'oreille.

Bien sûr, quand elle avait reçu la visite de ses quatre amis aux tendances d'indésirable, il fallait qu'un cinquième s'ajoute à la liste.

Elle sursauta lorsqu'elle sentit ses mains passer sous son pyjama pour monter jusqu'à son opulente poitrine.

- Loki, gémit-elle involontairement sous ses caresses, j'ai dit non, pas maintenant. Et puis, je n'en ai plus, argumenta-t-elle, ravie d'avoir trouvé la solution à son problème. Je refuse de le faire sans !

- Je-

- Non, c'est non ! Imagine que je tombe en-enceinte, bafouilla-t-elle.

- Je te l'ai déjà dit, je suis un Esprit. Par conséquent, je ne peux pas t'enfanter, lui expliqua-t-il avec lassitude. Et je n'aime pas le faire avec, je ne peux pas te sentir avec ça sur m-

- D'ACCORD, D'ACCORD ! J'AI COMPRIS ! INUTILE D'EN DIRE PLUS ! Céda-t-elle, ne pouvant plus contenir son embarras.

* * *

><p>(1) <span>Okaeri<span> – Tadaima: Phrases typiquement japonaises se traduisant par « bon retour à la maison » / « bienvenue à la maison » et « je suis rentré(e) » / « je suis de retour »

* * *

><p>Voilà voilà pour le deuxième drabble de Vie De Fée !<p>

Demain c'est la rentrée... Bouhouhou... j'espère qu'avoir lu ce drabble vous aura au moins détendu ! Allez, go go FIGHTING !

N'oubliez pas de laisser une petite review ! Onegai *Tsukii lance l'attaque yeux-larmoyants-à-la-Chat-Potté... est-ce efficace ?*

_Tsukii_


	3. Fangirl à leurs trousses

**Vie De Fée**

**Personnages**** :** Fairy Tail  
><strong>Disclamer<strong>** : **Fairy Tail et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la propriété de Mashima Hiro. S'ils m'appartenaient... huhuhu... j'aurais fait en sorte que Loki apparaisse plus !

* * *

><p>Sadie : Merci pour ta review.<br>Tweet : Keeeupiiine ! Le LoLu c'est le best du best ! Fuhuhu... Merci pour ta review, j'apprécie beaucoup !

* * *

><p><strong>Fangirl à leurs trousses<strong>

« KARYŪ NO TENKEN(1) ! Vrombit la douce et délicate voix de Salamander.  
>- ICE MAKE CANNON ! Rugit la mélodieuse voix de son rival avec la même grâce, ne voulant pas perdre face à lui.<br>- Ils sont obligés de hurler ? Se demanda avec lassitude Lucy, son _Fleuve __d'étoiles_ à la main.  
>- Lucy au dessus !<br>- Je sais ! Lui répondit-elle en se baissant juste à temps pour esquiver un jet de flammes. NATSU ! TU POURRAIS FAIRE ATTENTION ! Vociféra-t-elle en tapant des pieds.  
>- Tu n'es pas mieux, commenta Happy.<p>

Mais elle ne l'entendit même pas tellement elle s'époumonait à engueuler son belliqueux d'ami.

- LUCY ! La prévint Happy.  
>- Que- »<p>

Un énorme rocher fonçait droit sur sa personne sans qu'elle ne puisse rien faire puisqu'elle était précédemment occupée. Bien entendu, son prince charmant la sauva juste à temps sous les yeux admiratifs de la foule. Ce n'était pas tout les jours qu'on pouvait voir un sauvetage de ce genre.

Une fois remise de sa surprise, elle lui souffla un sincère mot de remerciement puis se réengagea dans la bataille à sa suite.

_Allez __!_ Se dit-elle. _Il__ n'en__ reste__ plus __qu'un __! _Lucy étendit la longueur de son fouet et attrapa le dernier brigand pour lui retirer toute chance de s'enfuir et Loki le mit hors d'état de nuire en un coup de poing.

« Yeah ! » S'enthousiasma la Constellationniste en tapant dans la main du Lion.

Ne voyant plus Gray et Natsu, elle les chercha des yeux et les vit dans un coin en train de se rouler par terre. Elle soupira lorsqu'elle entendit « _C'toi __qui__ m'a__ volé__ mon__ ennemi__ face__ de__ pingouin __!_ » « _Arrête__ de__ faire__ chier__ le__ monde __enfoiré __de __fana __de __tabasco __!_ ». _Pourquoi__ Erza__ n'était-elle__ pas__ venue__ ?_ Ça allait encore être à elle de les séparer pour éviter qu'ils ne détruisent une ou deux bâtisses.

Elle allait aller vers eux mais un étonnant spectacle se présenta à elle. Une petite troupe de filles s'était réunie autour d'eux, leur faisant par la même occasion cesser leurs enfantillages.

« Merci beaucoup de nous avoir sauvées !  
>- Pourrions-nous connaître les noms de nos sauveurs ?<br>- Euh, ben il n'y a pas de quoi, dit maladroitement Gray.  
>- Vous savez que vous êtes pas mal, minauda une femme en tournant autour de Natsu.<br>- Tout à fait mon goût... les courtisa une autre dont l'attitude leur faisaient étrangement penser à un certain Master des Blue Pegasus.

_Hiiiii __!_ pleurèrent intérieurement les deux garçons en se prenant mutuellement dans les bras.

Lucy se retint d'éclater de rire devant cette pitoyable scène. Natsu et Gray se faisant draguer par une bande de nymphomanes. Elle nota pour elle-même de ne jamais en parler devant Lisanna et Juvia.

« Ce ne serait pas...  
>- Tu crois ?<br>- C'est L-Loki de Fairy Tail ! Gloussa une fille en le lorgnant derrière Lucy.  
>- J'ai appris qu'il était en réalité un Esprit Céleste.<br>- Ah bon ? S'extasia sa voisine.

Lucy tiqua devant cet amas de filles en chaleur louchant sur _son_ Lion.

- Tu penses qu'on peut l'approcher ?  
>- Bien sûr que vous le pouvez ! Confirma Loki avec un grand sourire charmeur.<br>- Kyaaa !  
>- O-on peut vous toucher ? Baragouina timidement l'une d'elle.<br>- Certainement ma mignonne » le lui autorisa le Don Juan en lui faisant un baise-main.

Mignonne qui s'évanouit dès qu'il lâcha sa main. N'en pouvant plus, Lucy abandonna à leur sort les pauvres Natsu et Gray et s'approcha en furie vers lui. Elle écarta la foule de ses deux bras, sans aucune gêne, attrapa le bras du séducteur et l'entraina le plus loin possible.

« Vraiment ! Tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de draguer tout ce qui bouge ? Et puis je comprend pas ces folles ! Bougonna Lucy en gonflant les joues. Moi je te touche quand je veux et je ne m'évanouis pas pour autant, dit-elle en promenant inconsciemment sa main sur son torse pour lui montrer l'exemple.  
>- Ah oui ? Tu me <em>touches<em> quand tu veux ? Répéta-t-il d'un ton qui disait rien de bon.  
>- Bien sûr que-<p>

Elle comprit le double sens de sa phrase à son sourire pervers et s'empourpra immédiatement.

- N-non ce n'est pas-  
>- Mais tu es libre de me toucher quand tu le veux ma Lucy, après tout je t'appartiens de tout mon être, lui dit-il en prenant sa main pour la glisser sous sa chemise.<br>- M-m-mais ! ESPECE DE PERVERS ! » Lui cria-t-elle tout en lui collant une énorme baffe avant de s'enfuir en courant.

* * *

><p>(1) <span>Kary<span>ū no Tenken : Poing d'acier du Dragon du Feu.

* * *

><p>Ne vous habituez pas à ce rythme de parution, l'inspiration ne vient pas frapper à la porte de ma cervelle toutes les semaines (malheureusement).<p>

Juste une petite question, à votre avis, devrai-je mettre cette fanfiction dans la catégorie Lucy / Loki ? (je veux parler des personnages A et B)

Merci d'avoir lu ! Je ne demanderai qu'une petite review en récompense de mon travail qui m'a demandé de rester sur l'ordinateur en dépit de mes loooongs devoirs, qui m'a été d'une effroyable difficul- *se reçoit une tomate* Non ce n'est pas vrai hein ! (Juste un peu ?)

_Tsukii_


	4. Quel est votre secret ?

**Vie De Fée**

**Personnages : **Fairy Tail  
><strong>Disclamer : <strong>Fairy Tail et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la propriété de Mashima Hiro. Sinon je ne serais pas ici en train de vous raconter ces bêtises, fufuhu.

* * *

><p>Hm... je suis désolée pour ce gros retard (j'ai bien fait de vous prévenir que j'étais très irrégulière) mais j'espère pouvoir vous satisfaire avec cette petite histoire. (remerciez le fait que je suis tellement ennuyée que je suis aller dans mes fichiers texte)<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Quel est votre secret ?<strong>

« _Lu-chan, quel est ton secret ?_ » avait demandé subitement Levy, bien déterminée à le connaitre.

Tout avait débuté à cette question. Les saignements de nez, les baffes données gratuitement, les raclées tout aussi peu couteuses, les interrogations... Bref !  
>En cette chaude journée de juillet, on avait décidé d'aller se détendre dans la piscine de Fairy Tail. Il faisait atrocement chaud au sein de la guilde puisque la climatisation était apparemment tombée en panne. Juvia qui bouillonnait de rage face à une Lucy qui se pendait au cou de <em>SON Gray-sama<em> pour essayer de récupérer un peu de fraicheur(1), avait judicieusement proposé d'aller faire un tour dans la piscine.

Natsu, lassé de patauger dans l'eau défia Gray à un match de volley auquel Erza se joignit en tant qu'équipière de Gray (« _Je peux vous battre tous les deux à moi tout seul !_»). Ils partirent donc en direction de la plage sur laquelle on avait fait installé un filet, suivis de quelques personnes, ne voulant pas rater leur match. La dernière membre de la Team Natsu (« _C'est crueeel ! Pourquoi je ne compte pas moi ?_ » sanglote Happy) avait finalement convaincu le garçon de jouer en deux contre deux mais un certain Esprit peu partageur avait fait irruption.

« Je ne laisserais personne être le partenaire de ma Lucy. » avait-il déclaré, serrant déjà dans ses bras sa douce tout en jetant un regard venimeux à Natsu.

Happy n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de rajouter son grain de sel et s'était mystérieusement envolé vers d'autres cieux.  
>Natsu avait alors demandé à Lisanna de remplacer Lucy puisque celle-ci était occupée à se faire tripoter par son Lion.<br>Levy quand à elle, exaspérée par ses coéquipiers (« _Levyyyy ! Regarde, le triple salto de la mort qui tue !_ » « _Minable ! Levy, regarde-moi ça ! Je fais le quadruple moi !_ ») s'était rendue elle aussi à la plage. Elle observait actuellement le match qui opposait l'équipe Loki et Lucy -cette dernière voulait y jouer mais Loki avait fait qu'aucun garçon autre que lui ne puisse faire équipe avec _sa_ Lucy- contre celle de Gray et d'Erza. Elle observait plutôt son amie blonde et son amie à la chevelure écarlate. Quand la première vint chercher à boire, Levy lui posa très sérieusement sa fameuse question :

« Lu-chan, quel est ton secret ?  
>- Quel secret ? s'enquit-elle, ignorant ce dont elle parlait en prenant une gorgée de limonade bien fraîche.<br>- Ta poitrine, comment tu fais pour en avoir une si grosse ?  
>- H-HAAA ?<p>

Simple question qui déclencha diverses réactions chez les Mages présents. Gajeel avait recraché son soda à la figure de Lucy qui avait fait de même. Gray avait été soudainement pris d'un important saignement de nez (« _Gray-sama ! Est-ce que ça va ?_ »).

- Qu'est-ce que Loki t'a fait ?  
>- JE NE VOIS PAS CE QU'IL VIENT FAIRE ICI !<br>- Oooh, si tu veux vraiment savoir, s'immisça le dénommé, je-  
>- KYAAAAAAH ! » le trancha-t-elle net en le poussant d'une force qu'elle ne se connaissait pas.<p>

* * *

><p>(1): Héhé, vous pouvez trouvez cette scène illustrée dans ma galerie DeviantART<p>

* * *

><p>Fuhuhu (note à soi-même : penser à trouver d'autres rires), toujours sur un sujet grivois, je n'y peux rien ! Si vous souhaitez que j'arrête d'écrire sur de tels sujets, proposez-moi vos idées xD.<p>

Non mais c'est vrai ! Vous n'avez jamais remarqué que TOUTES les filles de Fairy Tail ont des poitrines énormes ? (même Meredy... Oups Spoiler !) Levy aurait très bien pu demandé à Laki ou Bisca mais j'ai choisi Lucy, vous savez pourquoi !

J'ai conscience que c'est plus court que d'habitude T_T

Review ? *Tsukii lance l'attaque nyan-cat-de-sa-plus-merveilleuse-voix-jusqu'à-que-vous-vous-décidiez-à-lui-écrire-une-review* (Pokémon addict, et alors ?)

_Tsukii_


	5. Votre premier pas vers l'amour

**Vie De Fée**

**Personnages : **Fairy Tail**  
>Disclamer : <strong>Fairy Tail et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la propriété de Mashima Hiro. Sinon j'aurais j'aurais fait en sorte que tous ces couples décrits se réalisent fufuhu. (et par la même occasion, fait perdre à Fairy Tail tous ses lecteurs masculins)

* * *

><p>P1ume.T. connecte : Merci de ta review :3 On adore tous Lucy non? XD Merci de ta proposition, je vais essayer d'écrire un petit quelque chose dessus<p>

* * *

><p>Il se trouve que j'avais quelques drabbles en stock, tout frais, tout beaux qui n'attendaient qu'à être publiés -_- Oui je suis une idiote. Une idiote qui publie juste avant la rentrée scolaire (oui ce n'est pas logique).<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Votre premier pas vers l'amour ? <strong>

Quand on pose aux membres de la guilde de Fairy Tail la fameuse question « _Quel a été votre premier baiser ?_ » il y a diverses réactions.

Les timides :  
>« J-je, c'était B-B-Bisca, avoue d'une toute petite voix l'adepte des armes à feu en triturant ses doigts<br>- Qui ça ? On n'a pas entendu ? Le taquine Erza.  
>- B-Bisca.<br>- Excuse-moi ?  
>- BISCA ! » Crie Alzack avant de mettre les mains sur sa bouche.<p>

Les gênées :  
>« Et-et bien, je, c'était avec euh un garçon, m-mon premier petit-ami, oui voilà, s'embrouille inutilement Lucy dont les joues prirent une jolie teinte rose.<br>- Mais tu m'as pourtant dit que tu n'avais jamais eu de petit ami ? S'étonne Mirajane.  
>- À moi aussi, rajoute sournoisement Cana, même si c'était indirectement.<br>- Voyons ma Lucy, lui reproche faussement Loki en apparaissant derrière elle, pourquoi as-tu honte de notre relation ?  
>- J-je ne t'ai rien demandé !<br>- Comment c'était alors ? Demande Levy, avide d'en savoir plus.  
>- Hmm, comment dire...? Fait semblant de réfléchir le Lion. Maladroit on-<br>- KYAAA !  
>- Et assez bestial en même temps, enchaine rapidement Loki ignorant Lucy qui essaye de le faire taire.<br>- Bestial ? Répètent-ils interloqués.  
>- Elle m'a mordu la langue en sang.<br>- F-French Kiss...? Murmure Juvia en fumant.  
>- Tu n'avais qu'à ne pas m'embrasser par surprise.<br>- Tu es vraiment trop mignonne ma Lucy ! Lui saute dessus Loki.  
>- Kyaaa ! Loki no ecchi(1) !<br>- Les jeunes, il y a des chambres pour ça, Les regarde du coin de l'œil Makarov.  
>- ALORS ARRÊTEZ DE MATER ! »<p>

Les muettes :  
>« Et toi, Gajeel-kun ? L'interroge Juvia pour essayer de l'intégrer plus à la guilde.<br>- ..., lui répond le Dragon Slayer.  
>- ... » remercient-ils le ciel qu'il n'ait pas réagi plus violemment.<p>

Les maladroites :  
>« J-je n'en ai jamais reçu, reconnait Wendy.<br>- Tu es trop jeune après tout, acquiesce Charles avec satisfaction.  
>- Oooh mais j'en connais un qui va arranger ça ! Chuchote Lucy en désignant discrètement un certain jeune garçon.<br>- Nooon, mon fils ?» Fait Macao avec de gros yeux.

Les nostalgiques :  
>« Natsu, répond rêveusement Lisanna.<br>- S-sérieux ?  
>- N-Natsu...?<br>- Non, calme-toi Elfman, le prend à part Mirajane en souriant.  
>- Et comment c'est arrivé ?<br>- Oh, c'était juste une petit bisou d'enfant » regrette la Mage Transformiste.

De ceux qui assument complètement :  
>« Natsu aussi, dit Erza stoïquement.<br>- QUOI ?  
>- Natsu, répète-t-elle. Il voulait savoir comment ça faisait d'être embrassé par une fille.<br>- ... » restent-ils tous perplexes.

Des je-m'en-foutistes :  
>« Je ne sais plus moi... Ça a dû être Gray... C'était il y a longtemps, je ne me souviens plus moi, déclare Cana en agitant négligemment la main.<br>- G-G-Gray-sama, ne retient que Juvia qui se fait éloigner d'urgence de l'alcoolique par Levy et Gajeel.  
>- Ou Elfman ? Réfléchie-t-elle.<br>- Ooh ?  
>- E-en tant qu'homme je ne pourrais ni confirmer, ni denier.<br>- À moins que ce soit Natsu... Oui je crois que c'était ça.  
>- Et bien quel succès Natsu ! S'extasie innocemment Mirajane.<br>- D'ailleurs, Natsu, qui a été ton premier baiser à toi ? Le questionne une Lucy curieuse de savoir de qui Erza, Lisanna ou Cana avait-il reçu son premier baiser.  
>- Keuf keuf keuf, s'étouffe soudainement le concerné avec son plat de poulet fumant.<br>- Keuf keuf, entend-t-on à l'autre bout de la guilde.  
>- Gray-sama ! S'inquiète Juvia en lui donnant de petites tapes dans le dos.<br>- C-c'était euh, Lisanna, oui c'est ça, bredouille Natsu dont le visage rouge et crispé traduit la gêne sous les regards abasourdis de ses nakama qui ne l'avaient jamais vu comme ça.  
>- Vraiment ? Espère la dénommée.<br>- Ah je ne crois paaas, chantonne Happy. Pas vrai Natsu ? ... Natsu ? remarque-t-il enfin l'absence de son ami.  
>- Qu'est-ce-qu'il lui a prit ? S'interroge Lucy.<br>- Si tu veux tout savoir, Natsu et-  
>- Ice Make !<br>- F-froid ! Grelotte l'Exceed en s'effondrant, pris dans la glace de Gray.  
>- Qu'est-ce-qu'il te prend Gray ! S'indigne la Mage Céleste en se dégageant des bras de Loki qui lui avait évité d'être transformée en glaçon.<br>- ... » reste muet le noiraud en s'empourprant et en prenant les jambes à son cou dans la seconde suivante.  
>Et ceux dont on ne connaitra jamais le secret...<p>

Quoique...  
>« Je m'en rappelle maintenant, hoche la tête Erza avec un petit sourire satisfait le lendemain.<br>- Quoi donc ?  
>- Ces deux là s'étaient accidentellement embrassés lors d'une de leurs bagarres.<br>- ...! »

* * *

><p>(1) Ecchi : Pervers en japonais.<p>

* * *

><p>Pour une raison que je ne comprend pas, je ne suis pas fermement opposée au Natsu x Gray comme je le suis au Naruto x Sasuke (ceux qui suivent, reconnaitront ce passage ;)) et non je ne suis pas homophobe.<br>Pour ceux qui reprennent demain... GO GO FIGHTING ! ... Non mais sérieux, je sais que la France est un des pays qui a le plus de vacance scolaire mais ce n'est pas vraiment pas assez ! o

On se voit à la prochaine !

_Tsukii_


	6. ImMature ?

**Vie De Fée**

**Personnages : **Team Natsu**  
>Disclamer : <strong>Fairy Tail et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la propriété de Mashima Hiro. Sinon euh (help ! Je suis à cours d'idée), j'aurai fait interagir beaucoup plus Lisanna avec Natsu !

* * *

><p>Court mais mieux que rien n- *se reçoit une tomate<strong>*<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>(Im)Mature ?<strong>

- Dites quelle couleur m'irait le mieux ?  
>- Le rose ! Lui répondit joyeusement Natsu.<br>- Pourquoi le rose ?  
>- Tss t'as aucun goût ! Railla Gray. Le bleu nuit irait mieux à Lucy.<br>- Non le rose.  
>- Bleu nuit j'ai dit !<p>

« _Gray-sama aime la couleur de Juvia !_ » s'émoustilla sa plus fervente admiratrice cachée derrière un étalage de vêtements.

- Le bleu c'est pour les couillons comme toi Gray !  
>- Je t'emmerde ! Le rose fait trop fillette.<br>- Tu insinues que je suis une fillette ? Gronda Natsu.  
>- Parfaitement ! Le provoqua son rival. Les cheveux roses c'est naze !<br>- Tu vas voir si mon poing dans ta gueule est naze lui ! Lança en guise de cri de guerre le Mage de feu en se jetant sur celui de glace.

- Je pense que le bleu ciel te va très bien, Lucy-san, criait Wendy pour couvrir les cris que poussaient les garçons.  
>- Hmm, le rouge t'irait bien, lui répondit Erza, trop occupée à aider son amie à choisir pour interrompre le combat. L-le rouge est symbole de passion ! S'emballa-t-elle.<br>- Le rouge est ta couleur à toi Erza, lui dit doucement Lucy.  
>- Peut-être, admit la Mage en armure. Et toi Loki, qu'en penses-tu ?<br>- Hmm, je dirais que le transparent irait parfaitement à Lucy, glissa-t-il un sourire peu avenant aux lèvres.  
>- T-tu n'es qu'un pervers ! Pervers, pervers, pervers ! Répéta-t-elle le visage écarlate en martelant autant que possible son Esprit de coups avant qu'il ne s'enfuit.<p>

Erza soupira, assistant pour la énième fois à la même scène. Gray et Natsu qui se roulaient par terre -même si ça ne changeait pas de d'habitude-, Lucy qui poursuivait Loki -à croire qu'il faisait exprès puisqu'il aurait pût se réfugier dans le monde des Esprits-, et Juvia qui mitraillait de photo son idole. Il ne fallait pas oublier Wendy qui hurlait plus fort que les autres d'arrêter ce vacarme. Oui la petite Wendy avait pris un peu plus d'assurance. Il fallait bien se faire à l'idée que tout le monde change, et grandisse un jour. Quoique... se dit Erza dont la veine palpitait sur sa tempe. Il fallait juste regarder la façon dont l'équipe la plus forte de Fairy Tail se comportait.

- Alors ça oui, ils vont changer, chuchota Erza en rejoignant la cohue générale, les manches retroussées.

* * *

><p>J'avais prévu de vous publier ce chapitre dimanche mais c'est pas grave ! Je suis de super bonne humeur aujourd'hui ! 8D J'ai enfin réalisé ma BIIIP d'opération à la con ! Muhahaha ! Je suis liiiibre !<p>

_Tsukii_


	7. Aller à son train

**Vie De Fée**

**Personnages : **Lucy, Gray et Team Natsu + une stalkeuse  
><strong>Disclamer : <strong>Fairy Tail et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la propriété de Mashima Hiro. Sinon je ne vous raconte pas le harem que j'aurai constitué…

* * *

><p>J'allais presque oublier de répondre aux reviews T_T (n'hésitez pas à me dire si j'ai oublié la vôtre)<p>

alice : Héhé peut-être par la suite :)  
>guliette-saruwatari : Merci pour toutes tes reviews *hugs* Je suis passée voir ta galerie et on dirait qu'il n'y a pas que le Loki de FT que tu apprécies x) au passage, tu peux trouver la mienne sur mon profile<br>Mireba-chan : Je t'ai déjà dit à quel point ça m'avait fait plaisir que tu lises ma fanfiction mais encore une fois merchwiii T^T ze t'aaaaime !  
>chacha1710 : Contente que ça t'ait plu *3* arf, pas de chance pour cet OS mais le LoLu reste ma priorité numéro une ! Merci :)<p>

* * *

><p>Hm, que dire… hmmmm que j'étais atteinte d'une flemmardise aigüe pendant près de disons sept mois… ? j'aidéjàutilisécetteexcuseahbo n. Herm, bref.<p>

Huhuhu pas de LoLu cette fois-ci, mais c'est pour une bonne cause ! Et aussi changement de point de vue parce-que c'était plus marrant d'écrire avec un point de vue interne.

S'il vous plait, ne me frapper pas pour cet horrible titre.

* * *

><p><strong>Aller à son train<strong>

J'ouvris une paupière. Rien ne servait d'essayer de retrouver un semblant de sommeil maintenant. La première chose que je perçu fut la chevelure dorée de Lucy. Sa tête était blottie contre mon épaule. Je jetais un coup d'œil discret à mes coéquipiers assis sur la banquette d'en face, m'assurant qu'ils dormaient bien, puis délicatement, je soulevais une mèche miel qui obstruait le front de Lucy pour voir son visage endormi. Ce que je vis brisa en petites miettes mes belles illusions…

_Putain ! C'est qu'elle me bave dessus celle-là !_ Bon peut-être pas autant que l'autre crétin sur les genoux d'Erza. Sincèrement, j'ai peur pour sa vie, la jupe d'Erza est toute trempée. ... Je la regarde à nouveau. Je peux peut-être geler sa bave ? Hmm, non, si je fais ça elle va se réveiller. En même temps si je ne la réveille pas, elle va continuer à me baver dessus. Ça n'arrive vraiment qu'à moi ce genre de truc !  
>Le sifflet du train retentit soudainement, réveillant ainsi Lucy qui se redressa soudainement, un filet de bave aux coins des lèvres et un air ahuri sur la figure.<p>

- Qu'est-c'i'se passe ?

Quand elle s'aperçut du liquide visqueux sur ses joues, je lui tendis un mouchoir qu'elle accepta rouge de honte.

- D-désolée... Murmura-t-elle penaude et honteuse en même temps en regardant du coin de l'œil ma veste mouillée.  
>- Non, c'est rien.<br>- Ce n'est pas une raison pour enlever tes vêtements ! Me frappa-t-elle gênée.

Malgré ma surprise au fait que j'étais maintenant torse nu alors que l'instant d'avant j'étais habillé, je lui jetai un regard un petit regard de reproche mais je n'arrivais pas à effacer mon sourire.

- Enfin, peut-être ! Considéra-t-elle en baissant la tête, ne semblant pas remarquer que je l'avais taquinée.  
>- C'est bon je te taquinais ! Lui assurai-je en posant ma main sur sa tête.<p>

Elle m'offrit un sourire timide mais tellement adorable en guise de réponse.  
>Comme prévu, quand Erza découvrit l'état dans laquelle Natsu avait mis sa jupe, elle l'envoya valser à l'autre bout du wagon. J'eus juste le temps d'attraper Lucy qui n'avait pas encore acquéri des réflexes suffisants pour esquiver les "objets" qu'Erza pouvait balancer.<p>

- Je venais de la laver, fulmina Erza en regardant sa malheureuse jupe quand son regard tomba sur moi. _Graaaaaay_…. Que fais-tu exactement ?  
>- <em>Gloups<em>… fut tout ce que je fus capable de dire…  
>- GRAAAAAAAAY-SAMAAAAAAA ! débarqua Juvia de nulle part.<p>

* * *

><p>Oui pas de Loki pour cet OS (mais je l'aime quand même _;) mais <span>Mireba-chan<span> est plutôt GrayLu donc cet OS t'est dédicacé :D (waaah l'autre elle dédicace ses OS alors qu'elle est même pas connue ! *SBAAAFF*)

Finalement, je maitrise assez mal ce point de vue donc retour à l'omniscient la prochaine fois et puis pardonnez-moi pour cette pseudo-chute ._. J'aurai bien voulu prolonger mais ça aurait été trop long.

N'hésitez pas à me harceler (mais faut pas exagérer :'D) pour la suite, j'en ai déjà des tout près mais je n'aime pas tout balancer d'un coup alors on verra si je peux publier une fois par semaine (la vie de lycéenne, fangirl, geek et grosse larve, c'est prenant n'empêche)

PS : *SPOILER* Vous ne trouvez pas que la dernière tenue de Gray lui sied parfaitement bien ?*END SPOILER*

_Tsukii_


	8. Éphémère et éternel

**Vie De Fée**

**Personnages**: Loki et Lucy  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Fairy Tail et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la propriété de Mashima Hiro. Sinon je serai tranquillement installée au Japon, plein aux as et contrôlant les émotions de tous les fans de Fairy Tail. GUHAHAHAHA

* * *

><p>Réponses aux reviews-datant-de-Mathusalem:<p>

Lou Celestial: Non ça ne fait pas cliché du tout et ça me fait super plaisir que tu aimes ! Merci encore pour tes reviews  
>Mangetsu 1023: Arf dommage, on ne va pas être amies *joke* ;) Heureuse que ça t'ait plu et merci pour ta review !<br>Mireba-chan: J'arrive pas à me rappeler si je t'avais répondu *mémoire de poisson rouge* mais ouais BAVE DE GLAAAACE 8D Arrête sinon je vais rire de Gray comme je ris de Sasukon xD J'espère que tu vas pas me tronçonner à la suite de cet OS *se cache*  
>ptite-liline: Tu vas être contente (ou pas) :) C'est vrai, il n'y a définitivement pas assez de LoLu sur ce site T_T<br>YinWhitheyWolf: HAHAHA, désolée c'est plus fort que moi mais désolée ma petite, avec moi, les chapitres suivants ne sont pas prêts d'arriver *rire démoniaque* Herm. Sinon, oui je te suis également reconnaissante d'avoir pris le temps de me laisser une review *w*

* * *

><p>OUIII VOUS NE RÊVEZ PAS ! J'AI (ENFIN) MIS A JOUR MA FANFICTION ! *bruit de cigales* Herm oui c'est bon aussi de vous revoir (s'il reste des gens).<br>Bon le côté négatif, c'est que mon ordinateur a eu un problème et j'ai perdu toutes mes données. Adieu petits OS tout beaux, tout frais, juste prêts à être publiés...

* * *

><p><strong>Ephemère et éternel<strong>

Tandis que Lucy était allongée sur le toit de sa maison, les étoiles scintillantes pour seules compagnes, Loki apparut tout aussi étincellent à sa manière. Surprise de le voir ici, elle s'écria:

- Loki ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?!  
>- Tu te sentais surement seule en ce jour spécial donc je suis venu, lui sourit-il en s'allongeant à ses côtés.<p>

Lucy sourit à son tour sans rien dire et il frôla sa main.

- Oups désolé.

Lucy s'immobilisa sans rien dire et il retira sa main.

- Ce n'est rien, lui murmura-t-elle, en saisissant timidement sa main.

Elle avait dix-huit ans et il était immortel.

.

.

Tandis que Lucy était couchée dans son lit, les rayons de soleil éclairant son visage à moitié réveillé, Loki se glissa sous ses couvertures. Trop peu réveillée elle tenta de le saluer:

- Mmh bonjour Loki...  
>- Bonjour ma chérie, j'espère que tu es en forme, lui demanda-t-il en l'embrassant tendrement.<p>

Lucy se serra contre son torse sans rien dire et il fit exprès de frôler sa poitrine.

- Désolé, fit-il sans vraiment en avoir l'air.

Lucy sourit malgré elle sans rien dire et il prit cela comme une invitation.

- Ce n'est rien, murmura-t-elle en prenant sa main pour la poser sur son sein.

Elle avait vingt-quatre ans et il était immortel.

.

.

Tandis que Lucy était plongée dans une pile de bouquins, ses lunettes favorites sur le nez, Loki bouquinait tranquillement son roman. Agacée de le voir ainsi, elle lui demanda franchement:

- Tu as des lunettes du vent, pourquoi t'embête tu à lire tes bouquins comme ça ?  
>- Parce que ma chère Lucy, ne penses-tu pas que je m'ennuierai dans ma vie d'esprit stellaire si jamais j'utilisais ce genre d'accessoire... Sa voix s'affaiblissait tandis que ses yeux s'écarquillaient.<p>

Lucy tourna les talons sans rien dire et il la suivit pour l'enlacer.

- Ecoute, je suis désolé...

Lucy ravala ses larmes sans rien dire et il la serra encore plus fort.

- Ce n'est rien, murmura-t-elle en sentant les larmes de son amant mouiller ses cheveux.

Elle avait quarante ans et il était immortel.

* * *

><p>Désolée, le genre Général  Humour ne correspondait pas du tout à cet OS mais je n'avais pas envie de commencer une fanfiction spécialement pour mes angsty drabbles. On va dire que VDF est un fourre tout. De toute façon, je ne risque pas de réécrire ce genre d'OS, ça me donne juste envie de pleurer puis je n'arrive définitivement pas à m'adapter à ce style d'écriture.  
>Normalement demain je publierai un OS rescapé que j'ai retrouvé sur mon iTouch et j'ai bien dit NORMALEMENT. Un OS normal. Fun quoi. Mais pas de LoLu, juste en mineur, faut nuancer.<br>Sur ce, la caisse habituelle de tomates est sur le côté.

_Tsukii_

**PS:** Pour les fans du Loki x Lucy, une LoLu week va se tenir sur tumblr (loluweek (point) tumblr (point) com), amis artistes, écrivains, éditeurs d'AMV ou simplement supporters, venez nombreux *w*


	9. Jalousie infantile

**Vie De Fée**

**Personnages:** Happy, Natsu et Lisanna (avec du LoLu en fond)  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Fairy Tail et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la propriété de Mashima Hiro. Si c'était le cas, je n'aurai plus à faire ces stupides dissertations sdfgaksdjk.

* * *

><p>ptite-liline: Ravie que ça t'ait plu mais oui, plutôt triste.<p>

* * *

><p>J'ai rien fait de productif aujourd'hui à part geeker alors je vous poste ce drabble pour me sentir moins coupable OTL Dire que j'ai des oraux dans quelques jours...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Jalousie infantile<strong>

- Alors, qu'est-ce-qu'on fait maintenant ? Se réjouissait d'avance Happy en se léchant les babines.  
>- Oh, on pourrait aller faire une partie de volley !<br>- Mais on est trois...  
>- Tu te mettras avec moi alors !<p>

Alors que ses deux compagnons se réjouissaient d'aller faire des passes sur le terrain de volley, Natsu lui était plutôt d'humeur exécrable. Bien qu'il aimait beaucoup Happy, à cet instant même il avait une folle envie de le tirer par la queue, de le faire tournoyer au dessus de sa tête et de l'envoyer trèèèès loin d'ici. Sans oublier le Karyū no Hōkō qui lui serait surement fatal si on prenait en compte le fait que le soleil tapait fort.

Aussi incroyable que ça puisse paraître, Natsu passait aujourd'hui une première sortie en amoureux. Enfin ça l'était au départ. Jusqu'à ce que son compagnon lui annonce en pleurs que Charles allait assister à l'entrainement de Wendy avec Gajeel ET Panther Lily et que son rendez-vous lui propose de venir avec eux. Elle était bien trop gentille cette fille.

- Tu viens Natsu ? Lui demanda Lisanna déjà debout.  
>- Grumble... Partez devant, il faut que je règle les boissons... Et le poisson...<br>- J'ai déjà réglé Natsu... Bon allez viens ! L'encouragea-t-elle en le tirant par le poignet.

Sensiblement de mauvais poil, il se faisait carrément trainer par la Strauss qui malgré les apparences avait une poigne de fer. Peut-être aurait-il du s'en douter quand on a comme grand frère l'Homme par excellence de la guilde dont la masse était essentiellement constituée de muscles et comme grande sœur le démon Mirajane qui avait mis K.O. une guilde entière plus ses bâtiments avec l'aide d'Erza.

La mine renfrognée, il fixait un point droit devant lui essayant d'ignorer les rires qui fusaient tout autour de lui quand son regard tomba sur des enfants jouant dans le sable. Une idée malsaine germa alors dans son esprit.

- Les terrains sont tous pris... Se désola Happy déçu.  
>- Ça vous dit de faire des châteaux de sable ? Leur proposa Natsu un grand sourire sur le visage ce qui changea considérablement de ce qu'il était il y a trois secondes.<br>- Oh oui, bonne idée Natsu ! Je suis contente que tu aies arrêté de bouder, lui sourit son amie en l'embrassant furtivement sur la joue.

C'est ainsi que le corps entier de Happy se retrouva immergé dans le sable dans l'impossibilité de bouger une plume.

- C'est reposaaaant, soupira Happy bien au chaud dans son cocon de sable.  
>- N'est-ce-pas ? C'est pour ça que Lisanna et moi allons faire un tour pour que tu puisses biiien te reposer. Cette journée a dû être fatigante pour toi j'imagine, approuva Natsu en passant déjà son bras autour de la taille de sa petite-amie.<br>- D'accooord... Mais revenez vite, grommela l'Exceed ne se doutant de rien.  
>- À-à plus tard Happy ! Cria Lisanna qui était déjà bien loin avant de réaliser ce qu'il se passait.<p>

Natsu esquissa un sourire victorieux. Il l'avait sa sortie en amoureux à la plage finalement.

.

.

- Je te sens un peu fraiche Lucy.  
>- Non ça va merci, lui sourit-elle pour le rassurer. Quoi non je t'assure que ça va, protesta-t-elle en repoussant la veste qu'il tentait de lui mettre sur les épaules.<br>- Tut tut tut, que va me faire Erza si tu reviens enrhumée ?  
>- Bon d'accord, capitula-t-elle en laissant son petit ami faire.<p>

Elle se tourna vers lui et lui sourit. Vraiment il était adorable. Quelques millimètres séparaient leurs lèvres quand soudain des pleurs éclatèrent non loin de là. Alarmés par les cris, Loki et Lucy se dirigèrent vers la source du bruit en courant pour y découvrir... Une tête de chat bleu. UNE TÊTE DE CHAT ?!

- Aaaaah, Happy qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ?! Hurla Lucy en agrippant le bras du rouquin.  
>- Lisaaaaannaaaaa, Natsuuuuuu ! Pleura bruyamment Happy, Où êtes-vous ?! Il fait presque nuiiit, j'ai peeeeur tout seul !<br>- Je les ai vu prendre la direction de la maison de Natsu.  
>- Ouiiiiin ils m'ont abandonné !<p>

* * *

><p>Je ne me sens même pas désolée d'écrire du NaLi parce-que ouais, le NaLi c'est probablement le couple que j'aime le plus après le LoLu dans Fairy Tail. Comme le diraient les anglophones,<em> I'm not even sorry<em> (*insérer ici le gif de Joey avec du chocolat plein la bouche*) Oui je crois bien que tumblr occupe une trop grande importance dans ma vie maintenant (pour ne pas dire avoir pris le contrôle total de ma vie)  
>Bon et si vous n'aimez pas le NaLi et préférrez le NaLu, merci de ne pas me le préciser à moins que vous voulez vous retrouver avec une fourchette fichée dans le cœur ou dans la gorge à vous de voir :D<p>

_Tsukii_


	10. Vie De Fée jour 1

**Vie De Fée**

**Personnages:** Fairy Tail  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Fairy Tail et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la propriété de Mashima Hiro. Sinon j'aurai dessiné des poitrines moins opulentes (pour rester polie) aux jeunes filles. Le concept de VDM ne m'appartient pas non plus.

* * *

><p>Quelque chose d'inhabituel qui va vite devenir habituel :D<p>

* * *

><p>Aujourd'hui, d'humeur séductrice j'ai voulu faire du pied à celui que j'aime. C'est toute émoustillée que je l'ai vu sourire... à son ami assis en face de lui. VDF<br>_#1 | Je valide c'est une VDF (863) - Tu l'as bien mérité (310) par lluviaestriste (femme)_

Aujourd'hui je suis arrivé en retard au rendez vous avec ma moitié. De sept heures. J'avais juste oublié que je partais du monde des Esprits. VDF  
><em>#2 | Je valide c'est une VDF (296) - Tu l'as bien mérité (971) par Sexy and I know it (homme)<em>

Aujourd'hui j'ai vu ma petite sœur déposer un bisou magique sur la main blessée de son amoureux. Plus tard je les ai vu jouer à chat perché. Ils ont dix-sept ans. VDF  
><em>#3 | Je valide c'est une VDF (534) - Tu l'as bien mérité (310) par whitedemon<em>

Aujourd'hui on m'a qualifié de « pretty blue cat ». Je suis un exceed et un MALE ! VDF  
><em>#4 | Je valide c'est une VDF (658) - Tu l'as bien mérité (291) par Fish Lover (homme)<em>

Aujourd'hui grand soleil. Ayant été célibataire depuis longtemps je savoure pleinement avec mon copain notre pique-nique dans un parc, quand un homme nu est sorti des buissons. Il se trouvait que cet homme est mon ami. Mon copain a pris peur et s'est enfui. VDF  
><em>#5 | Je valide c'est une VDF (913) - Tu l'as bien mérité (489) par Drunkmaster<em>

Aujourd'hui à la patinoire, je me sentais tellement avec le froid que j'ai fait fondre entièrement la glace en essayant de me réchauffer. J'ai crée un onsen et ça n'a pas plu au propriétaire. VDM  
><em>#6 | Je valide c'est une VDF (652) - Tu l'as bien mérité (494) par BEASTDRAGONSLAYER<em>

Aujourd'hui, en mordillant l'oreille de mon copain, je me suis cassé une dent. J'avais oublié qu'il portait des piercings. VDM  
><em>#7 | Je valide c'est une VDF (794) - Tu l'as bien mérité (284) par little bookworm<em>

Aujourd'hui, je suis contrainte de partager la même chambre que mes deux meilleurs amis. Les deux ne pouvant pas se voir en peinture je suis au milieu des futon. Je suis d'un côté gelée et de l'autre suante. Choc thermique. VDF  
><em>#8 | Je valide c'est une VDF (634) - Tu l'as bien mérité (338) par Lucky without the K (femme)<em>

Aujourd'hui je prend le train pour retourner à ma guilde. Je me suis assoupi et à mon réveil j'étais nu. Je ne sais pas comment c'est arrivé mais mes coéquipiers n'étaient plus là et tous les passagers me regardaient bizarrement. VDF  
><em>#9 | Je valide c'est une VDF (871) - Tu l'as bien mérité (682) par 0 shade of cloth<em>

Aujourd'hui, mon maître de guilde passe chez moi à l'improviste. Mon copain nous croyant seuls est passé nu devant nous avant de pousser un cri de surprise et de se prendre les pieds dans nos vêtements. Ouverture du crâne. VDF  
><em>#10 | Je valide c'est une VDF (1037) - Tu l'as bien mérité (0) par Scarlet&amp;Blue (femme)<em>

* * *

><p>Bon maintenant vous savez la raison pour laquelle j'ai commencé VDF, en référence à Vie De Merde (sauf que je me suis rendue compte que VDF existait déjà et ouais merde hein). Et je tiens à préciser ces ces VDF ne sont absolument dans l'ordre chronologique, ils sont atemporels on va dire.<p>

Sinon que dire, ah oui, à deux semaines du BAC je me sens hyper stressée et mes révisions n'avancent pas. Je sais pas si vous êtes en première ou terminale au lycée mais si vous l'êtes _WELCOME TO THE PARTY_. Nous nous retrouverons en rattrapage (non je rigole, je pense pas qu'on aura moins de 10 *touche du bois*)

Bonnes révisions à toutes et à tous et je vous emmerde très cordialement tous ceux qui sont en vacances ou pépères en train de regarder les élèves de la nouvelle reforme souffrir ! :D

Si jamais je ne reviens pas après juillet cela signifiera que je me suis noyée dans mes propres larmes.

_Tsukii_


End file.
